El conejo
by Mica Taisho
Summary: Kagome a encontrado algo de su pasado y Inuyasha pasa su primera navidad con la familia de ella ¿Que resultara de todo esto? Fic participante en Más sidra por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate! Editado


¡Hola a todos! Hoy les dijo este especial de navidad, espero que lo disfruten

Fic participante al foro de las piratas mas locas y buenas del mundo, ¡Siéntate! Link: topic / 84265 / 101753516 / 1 /

Desgraciadamente Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-Mierda- se quejó ella ¿Por qué rayos tenía que limpiar al ático? Ah sí porque su abuelo lo quería limpio para Navidad, para lo cual solo faltaban 3 días, y aun tenía muchas cosas en su mente

-Hija mira lo que encontré- le dijo su madre, la cual estaba ayudándola, mostrándole un conejo de peluche algo viejo y roto –Era tu antiguo juguete

Ella lo miro y lo recordó.

Antes, cuando era pequeña, ella solía jugar con el todo el día sin importar dónde o cuando fuera. Pero al empezar tercer grado de primaria dejo de usarlo para centrarse en los estudios y en cuidar a su nuevo hermanito y simplemente se olvidó de él. Ahora estaba muy sucio, con una oreja y una pata descocida, sin medio relleno, sin la cola y el corazoncito que tenía se veía borroso, sin mencionar el terrible olor a humedad que emanaba. Un desastre. Aun así lo tomo de las manos de su madre y se propuso un nuevo objetivo.

Arreglarlo.

Aunque fuese un asco, ese conejo le traía muchos recuerdos y no quería deshacerse de ellos.

Eso había sucedido el día anterior. En este momento ella se encontraba en la mesa de su cuarto, donde debería estudiar, con un poco de relleno y aquel peluche. Y tan concentrada que estaba en lo que hacía que ni cuenta se dio de que cierto hanyou estaba en una de las ramas del Goshinboku que daba directo a su cuarto preguntándose ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo esa tonta?

Él había ido a buscarla pues ella prometió que iría a estudiar y estar con su familia un poco, y lo que estaba haciendo sin duda no era lo que prometió. Decidió bajar del árbol y entrar por la puerta puesto que tenía algo de hambre y, por lo había aprendido, la madre de Kagome jamás le decía que no a un plato lleno de comida o un tazón de ramen. En cuanto diviso a la señora Naomi esta ya sabía a lo vino, así que solo lo saludo cortésmente y se dirigió a la cocina mientras Inuyasha se sentaba a esperarla. Ella volvió con un tazon de ramen y le dijo

-¿Viniste a buscar a Kagome? Ella está arriba- con su típica sonrisa amable

-Lo sé, pero no está estudiando-

-Ah de seguro está arreglando su conejo de peluche-

-¿Conejo de peluche?- pregunto parando de comer

-Sí, es un muñeco que le regalo su padre cuando ella era niña- apartando un poco la mirada

Oh así que de eso se trata. Fhe, tanto lio solo para eso, mejor se hubiera quedado dormido otro poco

-Además se acerca navidad- continuo hablando la Naomi – ¿Quieres pasarla aquí con nosotros?

-¿Navi… que?-

-Navidad, es una fecha en la cual se pasa con amigos y familia en armonía; hay comida, juegos y normalmente se intercambian regalos- explico mientras él seguía con cara confundida -¿Qué dices?

-Eh… de acuerdo-

Luego de eso se marchó con dirección al árbol viendo que Kagome aún seguía con aquel peluche. Y así pasaron toda la noche ambos hasta que, al mismo tiempo, se durmieron.

Al día siguiente ella fue a la escuela y él estaba aun sin ponerse frente a ella pues algo le decía que si le dirigía la palabra terminaría besando el suelo, de nuevo. En cuanto Kagome volvió estuvo toda la noche, otra vez, cociendo el conejo mientras que se pinchaba las manos con la aguja demasiadas veces.  
Él la había visto desde que volvió y en cuanto se pinchó la primera vez quiso entrar en su cuarto, sacarle esa aguja y decirle lo torpe que era al hacer eso, pero si lo hacía estaba más que seguro que terminaría del otro lado de la tierra. ¿Pero es que tanto importaba ese peluche?

El próximo día había sido todo un escándalo. Gente corriendo de aquí para allá diciendo cosas como "¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?" o "Espero que este abierta la tienda". Y en el templo Higurashi no había mucha diferencia, el anciano limpiando todo y poniendo unas extrañas y muy llamativas luces, el hermano de Kagome colgando algunas raras plantas con un gorro rojo y blanco puesto y la señora Higurashi, junto con Kagome, cocinando como si hubieran 1000 personas. Los del futuro estaban locos.

Al llegar la noche todos se pusieron aún más locos. Para empezar; todas las malditas luces de la casa estaban prendidas captando su atencion, el enano estaba cantando cosas como "Ya viene santa", el anciano estaba sacando bebidas, Kagome poniendo algunas cosas debajo del árbol (el cual no tenia idea de como llego un árbol a la sala) y señora Naomi lavando los platos tarareando una canción.

La cena fue divertida, todos charlaban cosas sin sentido y comían de todo parecía que hubiera un bufet solo para ellos. Luego el anciano trato de emborracharlo ¡Incluso le metió la botella en la boca! Obviamente la escupió al instante, el no sería de ninguna manera un ebrio loco. Después, cuando tocaron las 12, chocaron los vasos de Vidrio que cada uno tenía para luego prácticamente arrastrarlo hacia afuera a ver unas luces que explotaban en el cielo, creo que Sota le había dicho que se llamaba "fuegos artificiales"

Mientras el peli-plata veía algo asombrado y confundido aquel espectáculo, Kagome los veía sumamente feliz. Ella había esperado todo un año para verlos otra vez y sin duda valía la pena

-Hermana ven, vamos a tirar los nuestros- dijo Sota sacándola de sus pensamientos y tirando de su mano

Ella emocionada asintió con la cabeza y fue corriendo con su hermano a donde estaban los fuegos que tirarían, los puso en posición, prendió la mecha de todos y se paró al lado para comenzar la cuenta regresiva

-Nueve, ocho… - dijo contando con el pequeño reloj que tenia

-Espera, ¿no estamos demasiado cerca de los fuegos artificiales?- pregunto Sota con algo de preocupación

-Cuatr…- desvió la vista de su muñeca y confirmo lo que dijo su hermanito-¡Mierda! ¡Corre!

Y así lo hicieron, por suerte solo los rosaron para luego explotar en el aire dando un muy bello espectáculo para todos

-Hora de abrir los regalos- grito la madre de ambos llamando la atención de todos y haciendo que él más pequeño de los Higurashi saliera disparado a la sala

Luego de que la típica gotita anime apareciera en la frente de todos, ellos también se habían ido a la sala. Todos abrieron sus regalos; Sota tubo una bicicleta de parte de su madre, un collar de la buena suerte de su abuelo y un suéter de parte de su hermana.  
Naomi tenía un nuevo juego de ollas de parte de sus hijos y un marco de parte de su padre.  
Al abuelo le toco un nuevo traje por su nieta, unos zapatos de parte de su hija y Sota le dio un libro de antiguas leyendas.  
Por ultimo Kagome tenía un nuevo vestido de parte de su madre, una garra disecada de demonio (la cual termino en la boca de Buyo) y una nueva mochila con ruedas que le dio su hermano.

Mientras todos se agradecían entre sí por los regalos Inuyasha se sentía un poco mal, tal vez debió haber regalado algo el también.

-Oye Inuyasha- le dijo la sacerdotisa del futuro interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Tengo algo para ti- dijo para luego sacar una caja envuelta en papel rojo y verde con un mono del mismo color

Él la tomo sorprendido y rompió el envoltorio con algo de desesperación. Se vio totalmente sorprendido al ver el mismo conejo de peluche que estaba arreglando Kagome, solo que ahora estaba totalmente arreglado, blanco con el corazón con las palabras "Te quiero" y con el delicioso olor de ella

-Pero… ¿Por qué me das esto? ¿Qué no era que te lo dio tu padre?-

-Si pero ya ha estado mucho tiempo conmigo y necesita a alguien más, así que quise dártelo a ti-

-Aun así yo no tengo nada para ti- algo sonrojado

-Que estés aquí con mi familia y conmigo es el mejor regalo- dijo para luego besar su mejilla y decir –Feliz Navidad

Él estaba estático, pero aun así el decidió darle su regalo a la joven, y sin más se lanzó sobre ella besándola de una manera muy dulce y cálida. En cuanto se separaron el simplemente respondió

-Feliz Navidad

* * *

Jo jo jo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado

En este día tan especial le mando un cálido abrazo y los mejores deseos a las capitanas Morgan, Agatha y Ari, a chicas como bruxi, Misaki-chan y todas las demás del foro (lo siento es que son muchas) y por supuesto a mi querida Onee-chan Inu'Karuta.

Las amo a todas, que pasen una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo todas ustedes y todos mis queridos lectores.

Nos leemos pronto, tal vez con un fic de año nuevo jej  
Sayonara!


End file.
